


Friends Will Be Friends

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Gen, Total Fluff, i cried writing this so that’s a thing, i found a post saying that John should just appear so I wrote it, you’re welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: What could have happened on the Oscars 2019





	Friends Will Be Friends

The Oscars. Not a place Brian May ever thought he’d see himself playing but the atmosphere was high energy just like any other venue. He stood on stage next to Rog smiling and waiting. There was a surprise guest and it wasn’t Adam, who normally joined them. 

 

After a few minutes stretched into oblivion, a familiar bass line could be heard and the crowd erupted. John Deacon sauntered up with his old band mates, smiling sadly as he continued playing the chords. 

 

A giant screen lit up behind the group and there in all his glory, stood Freddie Mercury. It was of course archival footage but felt tangible. He began to sing Another One Bites the Dust. The group played with him and cried.

 

“I told you it’s not Queen without Fred.” John said, gentle and sad all at once. Roger and Brian smiled with him.

 

The three surviving members hugged each other as the song ended behind them to the cheers and tears of the audience below. 


End file.
